No hables
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Rin y Sesshomaru están juntos y este le dice que no hable ¿porque le pedirá eso?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken se encontraba en la casa de Kaede porque Rin tenía fiebre y Sesshomaru había regresado hace poco a la casa con la medicina que le había dado Kagome

-aquí tienes la medicina-le dijo Sesshomaru a Rin dándosela en la mano-tómatela-le ordeno viendo como Rin estaba muy colorada con un trapo en su frente y gotas de sudor adornaban su rostro, ella lo miraba muy exhausta y seguía acostada sin la mínima intención de hacerlo-levántate-le demando luego de unos segundos lo cuales no hizo ni un solo movimiento

Rin se levantó dificultosamente y al mismo instante que lo hizo cayo para atrás, así que Sesshomaru no teniendo más remedio puso la pastilla en su boca y poniendo una mano detrás de Rin para que no se cayese de vuelta, se fundieron en un beso traspasando la pastilla, la cual al ya no tener Sesshomaru se separaron del beso y al mismo instante que lo hizo y al cerciorarse de que Rin trago la pastilla, saco su mano detrás de su espalda haciendo que volviera a caer para atrás, quien se encontraba más sonrojada de lo que estaba antes por causa de la fiebre, que luego de unos segundos entro a un sueño profundo

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde**

-umm...¿qué paso?-dijo Rin no recordando nada levantándose encontrandose ahora mucho mejor, viendo como el señor Sesshomaru se encontraba a su lado con los ojos cerrados y al acercarse un poco más, sus ojos se abrieron haciendo que retrocediera inmediatamente por la impresión chocando con la pared y Sesshomaru se acercó a ella cada vez estando más y más cerca

-se-señor-Se-Sessho-Sesshomaru-balbuceo nerviosa por la cercanía que tenía el de ella

-No hables-le dijo a la temblorosa Rin la cual estaba acorralada contra la pared quien tenía una mano apoyada en un costado acercándose más y más, quien miraba su rostro pero ahora bajaba su mirada a sus labios los cuales se aproximaba muy rapidamente

-aquí tienes comida-le dijo Jaken al entrar no recibiendo respuesta ni tampoco señal de vida-responde cuando hablo-ahora enojado

-Puedes hablar-le dijo Sesshomaru quien estaba a su lado pero no tan cercano ya que al percatarse de la llegada de Jaken se movió a una distancia prudente

-...si, gracias señor Jaken-tomando el tazón de comida y dejándolo en un costado-voy a recoger unas flores-le dijo saliendo de la casa

-no la pierdas de vista-le dijo seriamente a Jaken ordenándola que la siga

* * *

-Sesshomaru m-me iba a... ¿be-besar?-se preguntó en su mente haciendo que sonroje de pies a cabeza poniéndose sus dos manos en su cara quien caminaba al lado del señor Jaken la cual ni se había dado cuenta y este se quejaba de cómo lo trataba su amo Sesshomaru ya que siempre tenia que cuidar a Rin como si el fuera una niñera

-¿me estas escuchando niñata insolente?-le dijo realmente enfadado que lo hayan ignorado

-¿qué dijo señor Jaken?-pregunto inocentemente sin haber escuchado nada de lo que dijo

-Nada... hasta soy menos importante para esta niña-dijo cabizbajo caminando lentamente-ah... ¿por cierto que estabas haciendo con mi amo bonito?-le pregunto por simple curiosidad haciendo que Rin se volviera a sonrojar al recordar lo que había sucedido momentos atrás

-nada...vamos a recoger las flores-apresurando el paso y corriendo poniendo sus manos hacia los costados, yéndose hacia el prado de flores

-no me dejes atrás-exclamo tratando de seguir su paso-¿porque tengo siempre que acompañar a esta niña?-se preguntó interiormente aunque en realidad no lo era tanto ya que hace poco había cumplido sus 14 años

* * *

Rin recogió las flores, regresando donde estaba el señor Sesshomaru,mientras tanto el señor Jaken se encontraba atrás buscándola ya que la había perdido por desviar su mirada, así que mientras la buscaba, Rin vio al señor Sesshomaru que estaba recostado en un árbol y aparentemente dormido, así que Rin se acercó sigilosamente a donde se encontraba el, arrodillándose a su lado y tomando una de las flores de las tantas que tenía, se la puso suavemente en su cabello sonriendo al instante y al tratar de levantarse e irse, una mano sujeto su brazo y al saber de quien se trataba, pego un grito haciendo que Sesshomaru tapara rápidamente su boca

-Rin -llamo Jaken buscándola por todos lados hasta en los lugares más remotos-...si el amo Sesshomaru se entera que perdí a Rin me va a matar-pronuncio asustado-llamándola ahora más fuerte quien ahora sudaba frio

-no hables-pronuncio Sesshomaru sacándole su mano quien escuchaba los lamentos de Jaken quien buscaba desesperadamente a Rin

-se-señor...Se-Sesshomaru... ¿q-que...su-sucede?-pregunto extrañada ya que la había escondido detrás de un árbol y estaban muy cerca del uno del otro lo cual provoco que su corazón lata tan rápido que creía que él podía escucharlo

-¿qué te dije?-le cuestiono mirándola con su semblante serio haciendo que Rin no dijera nada y en cambio se recostara en el árbol muy cerca del señor Sesshomaru para mirar el cielo nocturno que hace poco había salido

-Rin... ¿dónde estás?-se seguía escuchando los llamados desesperados de Jaken luego de unos minutos que ellos no habían dicho ni una sola palabra

Sesshomaru se acercó rápidamente tapando su vista de las estrellas provocando en Rin un sonrojo y Sesshomaru se acercaba cada vez más y estaban a un solo milímetro de tocar sus labios y en ese instante sus ojos se agrandaron al recordar el momento cuando el señor Sesshomaru le dio la medicina en su boca, sonrojándose de un rojo muy fuerte

-Rin-se escuchaba la voz de Jaken cada vez más cerca haciendo que Sesshomaru desapareciera de su vista-¿que estabas haciendo?...si mi amo Sesshomaru se entera de que te había perdido me va a matar... ¿te enfermaste de nuevo?-viendo a Rin muy colorada pegada al tronco del árbol, muy agitada y su corazon que estaba latiendo a mil

-¿qué?-pregunto saliendo del shock-¿solo fue una ilusión?-se preguntó interiormente dando vueltas con la cabezas si veía al señor Sesshomaru-¿fue producto de la fiebre?-ahora tocándose la frente la cual estaba un poco caliente, creyendo que lo que había visto recién solo fue producto de su imaginación

-vámonos antes de que mi amo Sesshomaru se enoje-le dijo autoritario tomando como dirección a la casa de Kaede

Mientras tanto detrás del árbol se encontraba el señor Sesshomaru quien lo rodeaba su aura demoniaca porque si recordaba bien era la segunda vez que lo interrumpían

-Achuu-estornudo Jaken

-¿te estas enfermando señor Jaken?

-no me compares con ustedes los humanos

-entonces alguien debe hablar mal de usted-y al decir eso un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Jaken al sentir una mirada penetrante

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Por favor comenten :D

Gracias por leer mi historia


	2. Chapter 2

Jaken podía sentir una fulminante mirada que le hacía temblar todo el camino hasta la casa de Kaede provocando que Rin se adelantara y lo hacía sentir de esa forma porque sabía bien de quien pertenecía sin tener quedarse la vuelta.

El veía como Rin iba delante suyo y al momento que iba apresurar su paso. En menos de segundo Sesshomaru apareció detrás y le propino un golpe que lo dejo de inmediato inconsciente. No obstante anteriormente Jaken pudo ver fugazmente a su amo.

Se lo llevo de ahí sin que Rin sospechara ni escuchara nada y lo encerró en una casa abandonada que se encontraba por ahí. Ahora no habría interrupciones.

* * *

Rin al llegar a la casa se dio cuenta que Jaken había desaparecido, pero pensó que por su cuenta, él se había ido a buscar al señor Sesshomaru. Mientras tanto se puso a calentar la sopa, ya que ahora tenía mucha hambre.

Unos minutos después de terminar de beberla, Sesshomaru apareció dentro de la casa, acercándose tranquilamente hacia donde estaba ella. Ya que no había porque apurarse, ahora no habría nadie que interrumpiera sus acciones.

-Se-señor Sesshomaru-exclamo sorprendida al verlo Rin y con un sonrojo que aumentaba cada vez más, al acercarse el susodicho.

Se detuvo cuando llego a acorralarla en una pared y estar a solo a unos centímetros de sus labios.

-No hables-le demando estando muy cerca de su cara rozando levemente sus narices.

Ella trago saliva muy nerviosa mirando hacia el suelo, se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer el señor Sesshomaru y es por eso que no podía evitar posar sus mirada en sus ojos.

-cierra los ojos-le ordeno ya acortando la distancia y levantándole el mentón suavemente.

Le obedeció inmediatamente porque no podía desobedecerlo y tampoco quería. En su cabeza se preguntaba el porqué de sus acciones, pero con la fiebre que tenía, no podía pensar en nada y menos aun cuando pudo sentir los fríos y suaves labios que rozaban con los suyos.

Fue lento, torpemente Rin intentaba corresponderlo mientras roja de pies a cabeza y con un humo que salía de su cabeza movía sus labios sin ninguna experiencia.

Inexplicadamente el beso no aumentaba de intensidad y no era solo por la inexperiencia de Rin. Simplemente ese beso demostraba dulzura y calidez, algo que es imposible de encontrar en el demonio y que probablemente está profundamente escondido en su ser.

Se separaron y no fue porque querían, sino porque OTRA VEZ lo interrumpieron. Pero al menos esta vez no fue Jaken porque si lo era seguramente no viviría para contarlo. Además ya había cumplido con el objetivo así que no importaba mucho.

Era Kaede que al entrar vio estática a Rin contra la pared con una mano apoyada en su pecho, estando muy agitada y sonrojada de un rojo muy fuerte. Sesshomaru como siempre había desaparecido velozmente.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada acercándose hacia ella.

-Creo que tengo alucinaciones-tocándose los dos lados de su cara para luego posicionar sus manos en su frente.

-Sera mejor que descanses- le aconsejo Kaede-aun sigues con fiebre-al tocarle la frente.

Asintió y se fue a recostar con sus ojos cerrados esperando un rato para que el sueño la invadiera porque estaba segura que si no lo hacía en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

* * *

-¿no puede hablar enserio?-cuestiono escéptico quien había escuchando todo, a pesar de que se encontraba a unos metros de la casa de Kaede, Sesshomaru tenía un sentido auditivo muy desarrollado.

Seguía sin poder creer que Rin inventaba cualquier excusa diciendo que lo que había pasado era producto de su fiebre, ya estando en completa negación, así que para liberar su furia y además para despejar su mente se iba a dar un paseo largo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la aldea, para ser precisos en una casa abandonada, se encontraba Jaken encerrado quien llamaba a su amo desesperado.

-amo bonito ¿me va dejar salir?-mientras seguía golpeando la puerta una y otra vez-hace frio...esta oscuro-empezó a quejarse con temor a todo lo que le rodeaba que era oscuridad con un diminuto rayo de luz.

De pronto se empezó a escuchar crujidos y ruidos extraños dentro del pequeño lugar y cada segundo que pasaba, se escuchaba más fuerte los latidos de su pequeño corazón asustado, como los de los sonidos.

-¡Sácame de aqui!-grito histérico-...tengo miedo...-pronuncio con un hilo de voz-¿no se olvidó de mí?... ¿verdad?-pregunto con un rayo de esperanza viendo la luna a través de una ventana cerca del techo, que para su mala suerte no alcanzaba. Él con los ojos brillosos y llorosos solo esperaba que Sesshomaru se apiade de su propia alma aunque no sabía que había hecho para que se enojara tanto.

* * *

En cambio el demonio se estaba alejando cada vez más de la aldea mientras tenía la sensación de que se había olvidado de algo.

-estoy seguro que si es importante lo recordare-se dijo a sí mismo en su mente sin darle importancia y continuar su marcha fuera de la aldea.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

No pensaba hacer una continuación pero encontré un documento con algunas ideas para la continuación (seguramente la escribí cuando me mandaron esos reviews pidiéndomela)

Y ahora…después de un tiempo lo escribí… ¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
